Pressure relief valves are used in fuel tanks and other tanks of liquid. In one known example, a pressure relief valve is used in a surge tank of an aircraft to balance internal tank pressure with respect to atmospheric pressure. Tank pressure may become too high or too low due to a blockage, or during ascent, descent, or refueling of the aircraft.